Locked Up Romance
by TheShyestMoonlight
Summary: For the past five years Sakura Haruno has been a patient at Konaha's mental hospital, when all of a sudden the facility decides that everyone needs a room mate. And just her luck, she's stuck with Itachi Uchiha, an incredibly attractive guy that's more stoic then her, if that's even possible. What could possibly go wrong? AU Ita/Saku May change to Rated M later on. Ch. 1 REWRITTEN!
1. Chapter 1 REWRIITEN

**Chapter 1 [REWRITTEN]:**

"Sakura dearie how are you holding up today?" the pink-haired girl staring out the barred window doesn't even bother to turn her head toward the voice. The nurse signs before trying again, "You didn't eat your breakfast? That's the third time this week. You **have** to eat." Sakura didn't miss the underlined threat, everyone was well aware of the non-official rule...if patients refused their food their next option consisted of being strapped down to a table against their will and a feeding tube shoved down their throats. For as long as Sakura can remember the god-forsaken hospital had been her home and prison. She chooses to ignore the pushy employee and the nurse grumbles something incoherently before gathering up the cold food, leaving the room, and locking the door behind her.

Just as she predicted and new so well by heart, ten minutes later, the door opens, "I don't need any fucking medication..just leave me the hell alone Kuren-" the harsh words die on her lips as she turns to face the intruder and instead of a black-haired woman, she finds her eyes drawn to instead a man. A very attractive one.

"Itachi." he says.

"W-what?" she stutters feeling heat creep up her neck.

"My name. Its Itachi," his tone shows no inflection of emotion and his face is completely stoic.

"Okay?" Sakura is troubled by one thought, she can't pick up any emotion from him. Her conclusion is that he must be truly psychotic.

"Oh Sakura!" at that moment Kurenai also walks in, "This is Itachi Uchiha, he will be sharing your room. I'm sure you two will get along just great!" her voice is too cheerful for the place they're standing in, with its mildew colored grey walls and white tile, and Sakura winces. Her eyes dart around nervously unused to having more then one person at a time in her tiny room. It consisted of a bed meant for two, two side tables, a small closet, and an attached bathroom.

"Why? Can't he get his own stupid room. I've never had to share before," she deadpans, referencing the past five years of her life.

"Weren't you listening at the last assembly? In an effort to help all the patient's here reaclimate to the outside world, we're enforcing a roommate situation. Itachi has just transferred from another rehabilitation center outside of Konaha." Sakura rolls her emerald eyes as the nurse tries to make the arrangement sound appealing.

"I'm band from assemblies", an awkward silence fills the room.

"Well then..." Kurenai pausses, "You know now. Have fun getting to know Itachi." And with that the two are locked in the room.

"Well then." Sakura goes back to looking at the window and to ignoring everything else around her, including Itachi.

"Why are you banned from assemblies?" her new companion suddenly asks much to her surprise. In a place like this, there was no need for friends or curiousity. There were just some stories you didn't ever want to know.

"Because."

"Because why?" he pries.

"Because..." she hesitates looking for the right answer, "because the last time someone questioned me and didn't mind their own damn business I crippled them." Itachi doesn't ask anything else after that and Sakura doesn't try to converse with him.

She continues to let her mind venture past the bars of her room or rather cell as she constantly refered to it as, back to why she was first forced into this prison with a happy name attached to it. Out of the corner of her eye she can see the man studying her, his face is blank and yet there's something in his gaze that tells her he's deeply fixated on something. That something...she wasn't completely sure on whether or not she wanted to know what it exactly is.

"What?" she snaps after ten long, excruitating minutes of feeling as if she were being stripped naked by his eyes.

"Nothing,"

"Then what's with the scrutiny? Has it been that long since you've seen a living girl?"

* * *

><p>The girl was the same as him, as soon as he entered the room and couldn't get a reading on her, Itachi knew this. And it wasn't just the cold look constantly plastered to her face or the way she tensed up when the Kurenai explained the situation about him...it was the signs that could be missed if the person didn't know what to look for. The way she assessed him, the slight widening of her eyes when unable to get anything from him. Obviously this girl knew nothing of the gift she held within her very core and by the way she stood slightly hunched as if bearing the world upon her shoulders, this girl...Sakura, viewed it more as a burden.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>The_Shyest_Moonlight:<strong>_

_Let me know what y'all think of the new revised version...personally I think it turned out way better then the original!_


	2. Announcement PLEASE READ

Hey guys,

I'm sorry to say but as far as my stories go, I need to postpone all except Doubt and Wallflower. I'm becoming confused and getting plotlines mixed up...so until Doubt is completed I most likely won't be updating:

A Game Called Chess

Locked Up Romance

I'm already pushing my luck by continuing to work on Wallflower..., but I've decided not to take on more then two stories at once,the rest are NOT discontinued, all my stories will be completed, so please don't be mad. To speed up the process I will be updating Doubt more often. I hope you all can understand my point of view and will continue to read my work.

_**The_Shyest_Moonlight **_


End file.
